


Seu Agasalho Eu Não Devolvo Mais!

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu Fluff, Canon Universe, Fluff, Love, M/M, Portuguese, Pre-Relationship, Sharing Clothes, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Nishinoya não estava muito a fim de devolver o agasalho que Asahi havia emprestado-lhe, afinal, era tão aconchegante.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Seu Agasalho Eu Não Devolvo Mais!

Finalmente deitado em sua cama, protegido do frio por suas cobertas felpudas, Nishinoya iniciou uma recapitulação dos momentos gelados do dia. Nenhum deles tivera tanta importância quanto aquele em que Asahi emprestara-lhe o agasalho.

Nishinoya praticamente desapareceu dentro daquelas mangas enormes, o capuz cobria toda a sua cabeça e ainda sobrava. Mas não foi o tamanho que chamou-lhe a atenção, foi o cheiro e o aconchego — Asahi tinha cheiro de Asahi e isso bastava para descrever a sensação.

Na verdade se houvesse um cheiro que identificasse a pureza, a atenção, o carinho e o calor, então Nishinoya utilizaria dessas expressões porque Asahi tinha cheiro de tudo isso.

Ficou com o agasalho do outro até chegar em casa — disse que devolveria-o no dia seguinte, antes de tomar banho guardou-o seguro sobre uma cadeira em seu quarto e, até o momento, lá continuava a peça de roupa.

Nishinoya revirou-se na cama e terminou por encarar o agasalho estendido, sentiu frio, por mais que estivesse quentinho debaixo das cobertas. Ele ainda tinha muito tempo até o dia seguinte, levantou-se rapidamente, pegou o agasalho, vestiu-o e voltou a se deitar. _Agora sim!_

Sentiu muito por Asahi, pois Nishinoya não devolveria seu agasalho jamais!


End file.
